uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ro 1/kjv
: }|1| 1:1 Paul, a servant of Jesus Christ, called to be an apostle, separated unto the gospel of God, }} : }|2| 1:2 (Which he had promised afore by his prophets in the holy scriptures,) }} : }|3| 1:3 Concerning his Son Jesus Christ our Lord, which was made of the seed of David according to the flesh; }} : }|4| 1:4 And declared to be the Son of God with power, according to the spirit of holiness, by the resurrection from the dead: }} : }|5| 1:5 By whom we have received grace and apostleship, for obedience to the faith among all nations, for his name: }} : }|6| 1:6 Among whom are ye also the called of Jesus Christ: }} : }|7| 1:7 To all that be in Rome, beloved of God, called to be saints: Grace to you and peace from God our Father, and the Lord Jesus Christ. }} : }|8| 1:8 First, I thank my God through Jesus Christ for you all, that your faith is spoken of throughout the whole world. }} : }|9| 1:9 For God is my witness, whom I serve with my spirit in the gospel of his Son, that without ceasing I make mention of you always in my prayers; }} : }|10| 1:10 Making request, if by any means now at length I might have a prosperous journey by the will of God to come unto you. }} : }|11| 1:11 For I long to see you, that I may impart unto you some spiritual gift, to the end ye may be established; }} : }|12| 1:12 That is, that I may be comforted together with you by the mutual faith both of you and me. }} : }|13| 1:13 Now I would not have you ignorant, brethren, that oftentimes I purposed to come unto you, (but was let hitherto,) that I might have some fruit among you also, even as among other Gentiles. }} : }|14| 1:14 I am debtor both to the Greeks, and to the Barbarians; both to the wise, and to the unwise. }} : }|15| 1:15 So, as much as in me is, I am ready to preach the gospel to you that are at Rome also. }} : }|16| 1:16 For I am not ashamed of the gospel of Christ: for it is the power of God unto salvation to every one that believeth; to the Jew first, and also to the Greek. }} : }|17| 1:17 For therein is the righteousness of God revealed from faith to faith: as it is written, The just shall live by faith. }} : }|18| 1:18 For the wrath of God is revealed from heaven against all ungodliness and unrighteousness of men, who hold the truth in unrighteousness; }} : }|19| 1:19 Because that which may be known of God is manifest in them; for God hath shewed it unto them. }} : }|20| 1:20 For the invisible things of him from the creation of the world are clearly seen, being understood by the things that are made, even his eternal power and Godhead; so that they are without excuse: }} : }|21| 1:21 Because that, when they knew God, they glorified him not as God, neither were thankful; but became vain in their imaginations, and their foolish heart was darkened. }} : }|22| 1:22 Professing themselves to be wise, they became fools, }} : }|23| 1:23 And changed the glory of the uncorruptible God into an image made like to corruptible man, and to birds, and fourfooted beasts, and creeping things. }} : }|24| 1:24 Wherefore God also gave them up to uncleanness through the lusts of their own hearts, to dishonour their own bodies between themselves: }} : }|25| 1:25 Who changed the truth of God into a lie, and worshipped and served the creature more than the Creator, who is blessed for ever. Amen. }} : }|26| 1:26 For this cause God gave them up unto vile affections: for even their women did change the natural use into that which is against nature: }} : }|27| 1:27 And likewise also the men, leaving the natural use of the woman, burned in their lust one toward another; men with men working that which is unseemly, and receiving in themselves that recompence of their error which was meet. }} : }|28| 1:28 And even as they did not like to retain God in their knowledge, God gave them over to a reprobate mind, to do those things which are not convenient; }} : }|29| 1:29 Being filled with all unrighteousness, fornication, wickedness, covetousness, maliciousness; full of envy, murder, debate, deceit, malignity; whisperers, }} : }|30| 1:30 Backbiters, haters of God, despiteful, proud, boasters, inventors of evil things, disobedient to parents, }} : }|31| 1:31 Without understanding, covenantbreakers, without natural affection, implacable, unmerciful: }} : }|32| 1:32 Who knowing the judgment of God, that they which commit such things are worthy of death, not only do the same, but have pleasure in them that do them. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *